A Pups's Journey
by Goyo735
Summary: Can you live a life of despair, regret, and sadness? For one pup, this is all he knows and everything he has ever felt. Follow the story of this young pup who's life blossoms into a flower of joy, hope, and happiness from the dark elements of his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody. I know I'm still writing two other stories but this has been coming to my head and I wanted to share it with everyone. Hopefully you all like it and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift of God, which is why we call it the present.

This is something that had always stuck with a certain pup throughout his life. His mother had said that to him anytime he was feeling down. She had always wanted him to enjoy his life. Throughout his life, he had many adventures and moments with friends and family. Sadly, he seemed to have more bad memories than good. He started his life in a small town in Austria. He later had to move because his father had enlisted in the military. During these travels he met many people who became his friends. The sad thing was, every time the pup made a friend, he had to move again.

When he was two, his Dad had been KIA. He was now only with his mother. After this, he had found a job to support him and his mother. When things seemed to be better, things made a turn for the worst and he had mistakenly fallen into cargo that was hauled away on a ship to Canada. When he arrived in Canada, he was found and taken in by a human family. Among that family were a Mother, Father, their son, and a pup. Both pups had become the best of friends. One day though, the son of the family had been killed in a car accident when playing with the two pups. The pup did not want his best friend to get into trouble so without thinking, he had taken full responsibility. After the parents heard this, the pup was cast out. The family moved away and he had never seen his friend again.

When he was four he was found on the streets by a boy named Ryder. He too had lost his parents at a young age. Together, they had founded the Paw Patrol. This patrol soon grew and more pups were adopted to help the town of Adventure Bay. From then on, the pup was as happy as can be. This pup we have come to know in this short time is none other than Chase. This is the story of how a life of sadness and regret can turn into a story of happiness and thankfulness.

* * *

**This is just a short beginning to a new story I'm working on. If you like it, tell me if you want me to continue. Otherwise, I'll see you in the next story. Peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Mission**

"Tag your it"

"No, you didn't get me"

"Yes I did!"

"Pup's lunch"

"Coming" both yelled.

The two pups then ran inside to eat their meal. As they were eating a young boy came in.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad" said the boy.

"Hey Tyler how was school" asked the father.

"It was good, a lot of work as usual" complained Tyler.

"Hi Tyler" muffled both pups with food in their mouths.

"Whats up pups" replied Tyler as he walked up to them and pet them.

"Tyler sweetie, before you go upstairs can you grab the balls from outside and put them back in the bin" Asked his Mom.

"Yeah no problem" replied Tyler as him and his pup companions walked outside.

As Tyler was picking up the balls an idea came to one of the pups.

"Hey Tyler, can we play fetch"

"Yeah sure"

Tyler then threw the ball and both pups took turns bringing the ball back. Tyler then threw it once more only for the ball to fly over the pup's head and into the street.

"Don't worry I'll get it" said the pup as she walked towards the street.

Once she was in the street she picked up the ball and was about to walk back. That was until she saw a car speeding down the road. She tried to get out of the way and run back to her owner but her body wouldn't let her. It was as if she was a deer caught in headlights.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Tyler as he threw her out of the way of the car.

All the other pup could do was watch as the sounds played out. HONK, SCREECH, BOOM.

* * *

"NOOO!" yelled Chase in a cold sweat.

He had once again had a nightmare about his past. This event had forever scared him and once again taken away his family, his owner, and his best friend. He never saw her again because like the selfless pup he is, he convinced Tylers parents it was his fault Tyler died. They threw him out and moved away not wanting to bear the memory of what happened at this house. They also moved away with her. All Chase could imagine now was how scared and saddened she looked when Chase was thrown out. All he wanted to do was see her one more time.

Chase then heard a knock at his door breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Hey Chase are you ok?"

"I must have yelled loud" Chase thought.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry"

"Ok just wanted to make sure you can still go on that trip to visit Jake in Antarctica" said Marshall.

Once Marshall left Chase regained his composure and headed to the lookout for breakfast. Once inside he was greeted by the pups.

"Hey Chase how did you sleep?" asked Skye.

"I slept well" Chase lied, "Wait what time is it?"

"Its about ten O'clock" said Rocky.

"WHAT!?" yelled Chase,"How come you guys let me sleep in?"

"Well, you've been working really hard so we decided to give you a day off. Plus we're going to visit Jake today" said Skye.

"I cant wait to go snowboawding dude" said Zuma.

"Yeah that's going to be fu-"

"Pups come to the mission room quick. We have an emergency" said Ryder interrupting rubble with a worried tone.

"Ryder needs us" said the pups as they ran to the mission room.

As the elevator ascended the pups put on their gear and jumped out.

"Ready for action Ryder sir!" said Chase.

"Glad you could get here so quick pups. I just received an SOS call from Jake. As of now I don't know what kind of danger he's in or what's waiting for us in Antarctica"

All the pups gasped.

"For this mission I need all paws on deck. We have to leave right now to make sure Jake is ok" said Ryder.

The pups then howled and ran to the Paw Patroller. Once everyone was on, they embarked to Antarctica.

**Hello Everybody. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, there is more to come. As always, give me your opinions on this story and I'll see everybody in the next chapter. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Friends Unite**

"Come here buddy" Jake said as he tagged a penguin.

"I love the arctic. So calm and peaceful"

After a few more penguins were tagged Jake began packing up his belongings.

"I think thats good for today. I'll see all of you tomorrow" Jake said as the penguins greeted him goodbye.

Once Jake began walking back to his camp he noticed the penguins running away from him fast.

"I wonder what happened to them?" wondered Jake.

He got his answer when he turned to meet a Polar Bear with giant fangs looking at him dead in the eyes. It was standing between him and his camp. Out of fear, he bolted the opposite way. He didn't care at this point that he was running away from his camp. He only cared about getting out with his life. As he was running he accidentally slipped and fell down a hill which resulted in him twisting his ankle. Seeing as he could no longer run he decided to wait out the bear. After about twenty minutes of hiding Jake poked his head over the hill to see that the bear was gone.

After about an hour of precautionary hiding, Jake emerged only to be met with a face full of snow. A Blizzard. He didn't know what to do. He was lost in the middle of Antarctica with no service and no help. All he could do was try to wait out the blizzard. That was until the silhouette of a what seemed to be a wolf slowly walked up to him. Before he could run, a female voice spoke to him.

"You look hurt. Come with me I can help"

Jake immediately got up and followed the animal.

She led him to a semi-big cave with a lit fire. She laid down next to the fire as Jake walked in and joined her. He realized that she was a husky.

"Thank you" said Jake.

"Your welcome"

"My name's Jake by the way"

"Everest" said the husky, "nice to meet you"

"The pleasures mine"

"So how did you get out here. Most humans who come here are well prepared and not just aimlessly walking around" asked Everest.

"Well, I was tagging penguins when a large polar bear chased me from my camp. I ran so far that I ended up losing my sense of direction and lost my camp" explained Jake "Can you help me get back?"

"Yes I can but we should wait out the blizzard first" said Everest as she looked out side inspecting the blizzard.

"Okay, I also want to let you know that I sent an SOS before you found me so my friends should be at my camp soon" said Jake.

"Get some rest, it's going to be a long hike tomorrow" said Everest as she went to sleep.

While her eyes were closed, Jake looked at her closely. She was wearing a collar. She has an owner.

He then began to wonder,

"How long has she been out here by herself"

He then fell asleep in preparation for the walk back to his camp.

* * *

Jake awoke to the click of claws on the rocky floor. Everest had been walking towards the door to inspect outside.

"Good morning" greeted Everest.

"Morning" responded Jake.

"If we start walking now we might be able to get you back before sundown" said Everest.

With that they began to walk back. The splint Everest had made for Jake made it a lot easier to walk with his twisted ankle.

They had been walking for a solid two hours when Jake broke the silence.

"Where's your owner?" asked Jake.

"What?" asked Everest caught off guard by the sudden question.

"I noticed the collar around your neck. That must mean you have an owner right?" asked Jake once more.

"I had an owner, but that was years ago. They left me out here because they didn't want me anymore and I don't blame them"

"Why?" asked Jake.

"Long story" responded Everest bluntly.

"We have time" said Jake.

Everest realized they wouldn't be there for another few hours so she began,

"When I was two, I lived with my owner, his parents, and another pup. He was my best friend. One day, my owner Tyler got hit by a car and died while saving me. I was too stupid to move out of the way. When he died his parents said it was my fault. It was. I got to stay with them a little longer because the other pup took the full blame for it. He was kicked out and I got to stay with them. I never even got to say goodbye. I just wish I could see him one more time and tell him how sorry I am for not stepping up and taking the blame" said Everest as tears formed in her eyes, "a year later while we were on a trip to Antarctica, I had told them it was my fault. I couldn't handle the guilt anymore. It had been building up inside me for so long that it just came out. I wish I told them before we went on this trip. They left me to die in this frozen wasteland. I managed to survive by learning things from the penguins around here"

Jake then stopped.

"How come you stopped? We can't be wasting any time." asked Everest.

He then bent down to her level and pulled her into a hug. She greatly accepted the hug letting the tears fall onto his chest. It had been so long since she had an interaction with someone who wasn't a penguin.

* * *

After hours more of walking, they finally reached Jake's camp.

"So I guess this is your stop" said Everest.

"Yeah it is. Thank you" said Jake.

"Your welcome. I'm going to head back to my cave before it gets dark. It was nice meeting you." said Everest as she began to leave.

Before she got far Jake ran up to her.

"Hey, when my friends come, do you want to come home with me?" said Jake.

"REALLY!" yelled an excited Everest.

"Really" responded Jake.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU" yelled Everest as she jumped onto Jake and began licking his face.

A loud engine could be heard as the Paw Patroller landed near Jakes camp. Out of it emerged Ryder and the Paw Patrol.

Jake and Everest then got up and went to meet them.

"Ryder thank you so much for getting here. I'd like you to meet Everest. She helped me get back to my camp. She's also coming home with me, I could use so morehelp up at the mountain" said Jake.

"Well Im glad you're alright Jake and it's nice to meet you Everest. I'll introduce you to the pups after we pack up Jakes camp" said Ryder.

The pup's then came out of the Paw Patroller and began helping Jake pack up his camp.

Once the camp was packed, everyone went on to the Paw Patroller.

Everest then stepped forward as Ryder motioned for her to come up.

"Pups this is Everest. She helped Jake get back to his camp. Everest these are the pups. Marshall, Rubble, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, and Chase" said Ryder.

Everest felt something off. This Chase, he seemed very familiar but she couldn't put her paw on it.

After a few hours they landed back in Adventure Bay. The pup's then walked out and went inside the Lookout. Before Chase could walk in Ryder came up to him.

"Chase can you show our guest around the lookout and where she will be staying for the night" said Ryder.

"Yes sir, Ryder sir" said Chase as him and Everest walked into the lookout.

* * *

**Hello Everybody. This was a long one and I decided to make it all one because my train of thought was moving fast. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Introductions and Realizations**

Once Chase showed Everest around the lookout he got her a spare bed and blankets.

"Thank you uh"

"Chase, and you're welcome. Goodnight" said Chase as he walked to his pup house.

"Goodnight" responded Everest.

As Chase walked to his pup house he began to think about Everest. "She seems familiar but I don't think I've ever seen her"

* * *

In the morning when all the pups woke up Jake began loading his equipment into his car.

"Thanks again for helping me out Paw Patrol" thanked Jake.

"It's our pleasure and remember if you're ever in trouble, just yelp for help," said Ryder.

"I hate to ask more of you Ryder but can one of the pups help me bring my equipment back up to the Mountain?" asked Jake.

"I can Jake" offered Chase.

"Hey Chase, how about you take Everest with you and you can show her around town" said Ryder "If that's okay with you Everest"

"Yeah sure"

Jake, Chase, and Everest then began loading the remaining equipment into his car and Chase's truck. When they finished, Jake got in his car and Chase hopped in his rig.

"Come on Everest. While we're driving I'll show you the town" said Chase.

Everest then hopped into the passenger seat.

"Don't forget your seatbelt" said Chase. Both of them slightly blushed as he reached over her and buckled the seatbelt.

"Wait your driving?" asked Everest.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" asked Chase since this was completely normal to him.

"I just didn't expect a pup to drive. Usually humans are the only ones who drive" responded Everest.

After a few moments of awkward silence Chase spoke…

"Welp lets get on the road. We should be there and back in a few hours. It's a bit of a drive"

Once they were over the lookout bridge and into town Chase began pointing out various places.

"That's Mr. Porters restaurant. Its run by Mr. Porter and his Grandson Alex. If your ever hungry or bored of the food at the lookout his meatballs are delicious"

"That's City Hall. Mayor Goodway lives there with her pet chicken Chickaleta. We usually have to save that stupid thing every week"

"That's sounds annoying" giggled Everest.

"That's the Vet Clinic. It's run by Katie. She lives there with her pet cat Cali. If your like me, I try to stay away from there because of my allergy to cats. She does give a good bath though"

After a few more moments of driving Everest asked…

"So how do you drive this thing"

"It's pretty simple actually. That green button is to start the engine and also works as a gas pedal, the red button is to stop the engine and also works as a brake pedal, and the steering wheel is obvious" explained Chase.

"How did you get this?" asked Everest, "I haven't seen many other pups driving"

"Ryder made these. He may still be a teen but he's a genius. He actually made all of our rigs that turn into pup houses, our collars that work as radios and gps', and the Air Patroller which you came to Adventure Bay in" said Chase.

"Wow" said Everest in awe, "how come he isnt in school then?"

"Well he actually graduated school at a young age. He also wanted to pursue a career in helping others. That's why he created the Paw Patrol and adopted me and the others" said Chase.

* * *

Once they arrived, Chase and Everest helped Jake unload his gear and equipment.

"Thanks so much pups. You've both been a big help today" said Jake as he scratched both of them behind the ear.

"Your welcome" said both of the pups.

Before Chase could get back into his truck, Jake called him back.

"Hey Chase could you take Everest back to the lookout. I want to get her a room ready in my cabin and I also want her to spend more time getting know all of you first"

"Yeah no problem Jake"

"Is that fine with you Everest"

"Yeah it's fine"

With that both pups got back in Chase's rig and got back on the road.

When the two pups arrived back at the lookout, the sun started to set. Once Chase parked his truck the other pups came up to the pair.

"Hey you two, we were going to camp outside tonight. Want to join us?" asked Skye.

"Sure, let me get my stuff," said Chase. "Everest, I can get you a sleeping bag if you want to come with us"

"Yeah thank you" said Everest as Chase went off.

Skye and Everest then joined the other pups. Once they sat down around a fire Marshall began talking.

"So I don't believe you've formally met any of us" Marshall said to Everest "My name's Marshall. I'm the fire and EMT pup of the Paw Patrol"

"He's also the clown of the group" said Rocky as the other pups laughed.

"I'm Rocky. I'm the Eco Pup of the Paw Patrol. I basically use recycled materials to fix and make new things"

"I'm Zuma. I'm the watew wescue pup of the Paw Patwol. I have a speech impediment so that's why I may sound weiwd" said Zuma sadly.

"It's okay Zuma" said Everest "I think it's cute"

"Thanks" replied Zuma blushing.

"I'm Rubble. I work as the construction pup for the paw patrol. I love eating" said Rubble as the pups laughed.

"I'm Skye. I'm the aviator pup for the Paw Patrol. What that means is that I use my helicopter to provide help in the sky"

"And I'm Chase. I'm the police and spy pup of the Paw Patrol" said Chase as he handed Everest her sleeping bag.

"Now that Chase is hear, let's roast Marshmallows" said an excited Rubble.

After hours of talking, laughing, and getting to know Everest the pups went to bed.

**A few hours later **

Everest woke up with a jolt. She looked around scared that she heard a predator. Adrenaline surged throughout her body. She was ready to fight if she had to. Thankfully it was just Rubble sleeping.

"Don't worry it's just snoring. You're not in the Arctic anymore" said Everest trying to calm herself down.

Before she could go to bed however, she noticed one pup missing. Chase.

"Chase? Chase? Where are you?" whispered Everest.

She then noticed paw prints. She got up and quietly followed them to the beach.

* * *

"These nightmares keep getting worse. Why does my mind keep reminding me of everything thats happened to me? Everything gets good then it's taken away. I can't do it anymore." said Chase. He then lifted his claw to his neck ready to end it all.

"I'm sorry" said Chase. His claw began to pierce his neck and he was about to swipe until he heard a familiar voice. One he had in fact just met today, or so he thought.

"CHASE WAIT" said a terrified Everest.

"Everest!? What are you doing up!?" said Chase holding his claw to his neck.

"That doesn't matter right now. What are you doing!?" yelled Everest.

"What does it look like. These nightmares are slowly killing me. Why not just save myself the suffering?"said Chase as he began lifting his claw up to his neck.

"Because if you do this you'll cause even more pain to the one's around you. Think about Ryder, the pups, your friends. They're your family. If you did this you wouldn't be just hurting yourself but them even more" said Everest trying to convince him not to do it.

Once he saw her eyes he calmed down. Everest then took the chance to guide his paw away from his neck.

He looked into her eyes. He saw fear, worry, and concern. Those eyes… they seemed familiar to him. In some way, he recognized those eyes. He then looked at the collar around her neck.

"Where did you get that collar?" said Chase as he began to realize who this was.

"An old owner why?" asked Everest.

Chase then pulled his Paw Patrol collar down to reveal a black collar that looked to be the same as her's.

Everest froze when she saw it. Only one other pup had a collar like that. She hadn't seen that pup in years.

"Chase? Is it really you?" said Everest on the verge of tears.

All Chase did was pull her into a tight embrace to which she greatly accepted.

They stayed like that for a few minutes enjoying each others embrace. During these few moments, they felt as if they were the center of the universe. Nothing else mattered. It was just them together.

Eventually they succumbed to the gentle embrace of sleep. They had finally been reunited after four long years of pain and regret.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the depressing chapter right before Christmas. Hope you all liked it though. Anyway, lets pick up where we left off.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Injury**

The next morning, Chase had woken up before any of the pups. He looked down and noticed Everest was asleep in his arms. The memories of last night came flooding into his mind. He smiled remembering he had found his long lost friend. He then nuzzled her to wake her up for the new day.

"Good morning" said Chase.

"Morning" replied Everest.

"We should head back before the pups wake up. I don't want them asking questions about last night" said Chase.

Everest then got up and stretched. As the two began to walk away she pulled him into a hug.

A few moments later Chase broke the hug.

"What was that for?"

"I'm just happy to see you again" said Everest.

"I'm happy to see you too" replied Chase.

The two pups then headed back to the lookout.

When they arrived back at the lookout the pups were still asleep in their sleeping bags.

"Hey Eve want to see something funny?" asked Chase.

"Sure. what is it?" answered Everest.

"Watch this" said Chase as he got his pup pack.

"Ruff! Megaphone" said Chase as his puppack put out the megaphone.

He then walked over to the pups.

"RISE AND SHINE PUPS!"

"AHHH!" yelled the startled pups as they became wide awake.

"Damn it Chase. You said you wouldn't use that anymore" said Marshall.

"Yeah what the heck" said Skye.

"Sorry guys. I just wanted to show Everest what our mornings are like. Plus, it's a more efficient way of getting you pups up and awake"

"Well please use it a little farther away from us next time. My ears are starting to ring" said Rubble.

"I'll take that into consideration" said Chase.

The pups then left for breakfast leaving Everest and Chase. When the pups were out of sight Everest burst into laughter.

"Jeez Chase. How much have you tortured them with that thing?" giggled Everest.

"I think close to two years," said Chase.

"Just a heads up if you use that on me I'm breaking it" said Everest as the two went to join the others for breakfast.

"Good morning pups" said Ryder to Everest and Chase.

He then filled up Chase's bowl and an extra bowl for Everest with food.

The pups then ate their breakfast. Everest enjoying it the most.

"Thanks Ryder. I haven't had food like that in a while"

"Your quite welcome Everest" said Ryder.

The two pups then joined the others outside.

"Hey do you guys want to play hide and seek with us?" asked Rocky.

"Sure" said Chase and Everest simultaneously.

"I'll seek and you guys can hide," said Chase.

"Okay cool" said Rocky, "Everyone find a hiding spot"

While everyone went to hide Chase counted.

* * *

"Ninety nine, one hundred. Ready or not here I come!" yelled Chase.

He then began to find everyone one by one in easy spots. The only one he had trouble with was Everest. She had real survival skills from being in Antarctica by herself for a long time, so she was able to hide her scent from Chase.

As Chase was walking around in the forest looking for her, she jumped out of her spot and tackled Chase while he was off guard. This led to her unintentionally falling on Chase nose to nose. Both of them began blushing as red as Marshall's firetruck. They stayed like that for a few moments, just starring into each others eyes.

This was interrupted by Ryder calling Chase's pup tag.

"Ryder needs us," said Chase as Everest got off of him.

"What does he need you for?" asked Everest curiously.

"He needs us for a mission," said Chase as the two began running back to the lookout.

Once they got into the elevator Marshall ran in, tripped on a toy, and tumbled into everyone.

"Strike" he yelled as everyone laughed.

The elevator then went up as all the pups got into uniform.

They then jumped out once they arrived at the top of the lookout.

"Ready for action Ryder sir" said Chase.

"Glad you could get here so quick pups. I got a call from Mr. Porter saying his delivery truck got stuck inside a pothole in the street"

"For this mission I'll need Chase. You will get to the scene and direct traffic as well as use your winch to pull the truck out. Marshall. You will need to use your EMT gear to make sure everyone is ok. Rubble. I'll need you to fill in the pothole once the truck is out. Paw Patrol is on a roll!" said Ryder as the pups went down into their cars and drove off to the scene.

The remaining pups were then left to go do what they wanted.

"So what do we do now?" asked Everest

"When we aren't called on a mission we get to do our own thing until they get back," said Skye, "If you want, we can have a girl talk. I want to get to know you better since we're the only girls here"

"Sure" said Everest as the two went to the living room.

"So Everest, how are you liking the lookout so far?" asked Skye.

"It's amazing. I couldn't believe it when Chase told me that Ryder built this by himself" said Everest.

"Speaking about Chase, how do you feel about him? You two have seemed to have gotten closer than anyone else"

"He's easy to get close with. I'm glad that were friends"

"Do you _like_ him maybe more than a friend? I saw you two in the forest and it looked as if you liked him and he liked you."

"What?" asked Everest starting to blush "No I was just embarrassed of falling on top of him is all"

Skye then gave her a look that showed she didn't believe Everest.

"Look the truth is I knew him years ago when we had a different owner. He was thrown out for some circumstances that I wont get into and I never saw him again until now" explained Everest.

"Wow" said Skye, "I've never really heard anything about Chase's past. Anytime one of us asked him about it he would try to change the subject or just say he didn't want to talk about it"

"Huh. He never was to open with things like that"

The two then heard cars pulling up to the lookout. The pups and Ryder were back but something was different. Chase wasn't driving his car and Ryder was carrying him into the Lookout.

The other pups then immediately ran outside to see what happened.

"Oh my gosh. What happened?" asked Rocky.

"When the truck was being pulled out the pothole opened more and Chase fell in and sprained his paw. He'll be out for a few days so that means no missions until his paw is healed"

**I think that's a good place to leave off. I'm not trying to make this chapter too long. Also sorry if it seems like I'm rushing things. I'm just trying to get as much out before the break ends. Any way hope you liked it and I'll see you in the next one. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Training**

"But Ryder, I can't stay out. I need to continue protecting Adventure Bay, plus there is no one to take my position for the time being" replied Chase.

"It's okay Chase, one of the pups can fill in for you," said Ryder looking at the pups to see if anyone would volunteer.

The room fell silent until one pup spoke.

"I can do it. If it's okay with you and Chase" said Everest.

"Yes, that would be great. All you need is Chase to train you on how to do his job"

With that said the pups dispersed to do their own things leaving Chase and Everest.

"Hey Eve, if you want, we can start training now. You should be prepared just in case something pops up"

"Sure" replied Everest.

"Okay I'll grab my truck and pup pack, meet me outside in front of the lookout"

* * *

"Okay Eve, so first off you need to know how to use my pup pack. The pup-pack has all of our main tools in it. Our main tools relate to our specific jobs. Me being a police officer, I have a megaphone, spotlight, net, and tennis ball launcher"

"Wow, that's a lot of tools. How do they all fit in that?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Ryder is the one who designed them but that's besides the point. The way to activate each tool is to bark then say the tool you want to use. So if I needed my spotlight I would say *ruff* spotlight"

Once Chase said that the spotlight came out from the pack.

"Do you get it?"

"Yeah I think I got it" said Everest as she put on the pack, "so I would say *ruff* net"

Once she said that the net shot out at Chase trapping him under it.

"Oh my gosh Chase are you okay!" said Everest worried she may have injured him more.

"Don't worry I'm okay" said Chase taking the net off of him, "That's kind of my fault. I probably should have specified that you have to aim the net first and that the net shoots the out when you say that"

Once Chase put the net back in the net launcher he moved on to his vehicle.

"Next up is the truck," said Chase. He then began trying to climb into it but his sprained paw kept him from jumping up. That was until Everest pushed him up and then jumped in herself.

"Thanks," said Chase, slightly blushing from embarrassment.

"So to start the engine you press this green button. It also works as a gas pedal. To stop the engine you press this red button. It also works as a brake pedal. Then you have the stick which allows you to switch gears from park, reverse, and drive" explained Chase, "You want to give it a go"

"Okay" replied Everest. The two then switched seats and put their buckles on. Everest then put the truck into drive, pressed the gas,and started driving. She did a few laps around the lookout then stopped in front.

"Wow, I can see your a quick study. You did good for your first time driving" said Chase.

"Thanks. I thought it would take me a lot longer to figure out"

"So since you nailed driving around the lookout, do you want to try driving around town?"

"O-okay?" said Everest.

"That's okay you don't have to if you don't want to" said Chase, noticing the anxiousness in her voice.

"No it's okay. If I'm going to be taking over until you're better I have to know how to drive around town"

"Okay then. Just drive over the bridge and I'll show you where to go"

* * *

Once they arrived at the town Chase began directing her to go up and down streets. They kept doing that until Chase gave her one last command.

"Turn right here…..and stop"

"Why did you want to stop here? I thought we were going back to the lookout?" said Everest as she looked over at Mr. Porter's restaurant.

"Yeah we will. I just wanted to grab a bite to eat" said Chase as he limped out of the car and began to walk in. He then stopped and looked back at Everest, "You coming?"

"Yeah sure" responded Everest as she got out of the car and caught up to Chase.

* * *

**Hello everybody, hope you've all been well and had a great 4th of July. It's good to be back to this story. I don't know how long this will be because Im making this up as I go. Anyway hope you all liked it and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Painful Revelations**

The pair walked inside to see the host who was none other than Mr. Porter's grandson, Alex.

"Hi Chase and...who are you?"

"Alex this is Everest. We found her in Antarctica when we went to help Jake" said Chase, answering for her.

"Wow Antarctica that must have been FREEZING!"

"Yeah it was cold but I managed" giggled Everest.

"Why were you there?"

"Uhh...I prefer not to talk about that"

Chase noticed her anxious response to his question but decided to leave it alone.

"Anyway, Alex can we get a table" said Chase breaking the awkward silence

"Oh yeah right this way" He said, leading the pups to a table.

Once they sat down Alex began handing them the menus.

"My grandpa will be here to take your orders soon. Enjoy"

With that said Alex walked back to the door to help the next customers.

"So what's good here?" asked Everest as she began looking at the menu.

"I prefer Mr. Porter's meatballs but there are other good things too. If I remember correctly you like liver right?" asked Chase.

"Yeah I still like that. Why?"

"Mr Porter has meatballs that he adds liver to for dogs"

"Really! That's awesome!" said Everest excitedly.

Chase laughed to himself.

"You haven't changed a bit"

"What? I'm sorry that food makes me excited. If you don't remember I've been stuck in Antarctica eating only animal meat" joked Everest.

"Yeah Yeah I know"

Mr. Porter then walked over to their table.

"Hello Chase, how are you today?"

"My paw still hurts a bit but otherwise I'm good"

"And who is the lucky lady here" said Mr. Porter referring to Everest. Both pups then became bright red.

"No we're not on a date we're just friends. Her name is Everest"

"Oh well my mistake. Nice to meet you Everest I'm Mr. Porter"

"Nice to meet you too," said Everest, still slightly red from the assumption.

"Are you pups ready to order?"

"Yeah we're ready" responded Chase, "I'll have the meatballs and Everest will have the liver meatballs"

"Great. Your food will be out shortly"

Mr. Porter then left the pair to prepare their food.

"So Eve, how are you liking Adventure Bay so far?"

"Well, it's a lot warmer here than I'm used to but I like it. It's a nice change of scenery"

"That's great. Also I'm sorry that you got forced into immediately training for some random job"

"Hey no one forced me into it. I offered to do it"

"Okay just making sure you didn't feel pressured into doing it"

Both pups then waited for their food in silence until Chase spoke up.

"I know you didn't want to talk about it earlier but how did you end up in the Arctic?"

"Oh uh hey look our food is here" said Everest quickly changing the topic.

Chase once again took notice of this but decided to let it go, for now.

"Okay so we have the meatballs for Chase and the liver meatballs for Everest. Enjoy"

The pups then thanked Mr. Porter and ate their meals. By the time they were done the sun had started to set. They had just gotten their leftovers to go, well Chase's leftovers that Rubble would probably eat later, and called over Mr. Porter.

"Thank you for the food Mr. Porter, it was delicious. We're ready for the check"

"Don't worry about the check. Think of it as a thank you for saving my truck"

"Okay thank you Mr. Porter have a good night"

The pups then got back into Chase's truck and started to drive back to the lookout. Once they were back they parked Chase's truck and jumped out but Chase, due to his sprained paw, landed wrong when he hopped out and fell to the ground.

"Damn it!" yelled Chase as he hurt his paw

"Chase are you ok!?" yelled Everest as she ran over to him.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay. This injury is gonna be annoying though"

"Come on let's go see what the others are up to" said Everest helping up the shepherd.

Once they walked into the living room they were greeted by all the pups except for Rubble who was glued to the tv because his favorite show was on, Apollo the Super-Pup.

"Hey guys so how was training" asked Skye

"It went well. It seems like Everest is getting the hang of it" replied Chase

"That's great" said Rocky

"So what are you guys watching?" asked Everest.

"Apollo the Super-Pup" answered Rubble without taking his eyes off the screen.

"What's that?" asked Everest.

"What!? You don't know Apollo the Super-Pup?" yelled Rubble, "It's the best show in the world! Let me explain it to you"

As Rubble excitedly explained the show to Everest, Marshall and Rocky motioned for Chase to follow them out of the room. Once they were out of the room Marshall began talking.

"Chase can we ask you something?"

"Uh Sure what's up?"

"We've noticed that you've been acting strange recently" said Rocky.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Chase then began to walk out trying to avoid the conversation. Before Chase could walk out Marshall stepped in front of him.

"Chase before we went to Antarctica I heard you yell in your pup-house and on top of that you were lost in thought before you fell into that pothole. You're always the most focused on missions."

"Look I don't want to talk about this now so can I please go back inside before we miss anything" said Chase trying to get around Marshall.

"Chase, you and I both know we've all seen that episode hundreds of times. So what gives?"

"I just want to sit down I've been up all day that's all"

Chase wouldn't budge so Rocky had to drop the bomb.

"Chase we saw what happened last night"

"W-what are you talking about?" asked Chase trying to play dumb.

"We saw you on the beach and what you were about to do until Everest stepped in and don't think we didn't notice the cut on your neck. You didn't get that from the pothole. What happened?" said Rocky once again.

"*sigh* I don't know what happened or why I did it. I was just...sad"

"About what?" asked Marshall in a calming voice.

"My time before the Paw Patrol was never really a happy one. I mean, there were some moments but they never lasted. I knew Everest before the Paw Patrol, but like the other times, I lost her along with a chunk of my happiness. Since then, I've been relatively happy but the memories have stuck with me and I can't seem to shake them"

"Wow" said Marshall at a loss for words. Chase never really was open about things like this so it left the two pups shocked.

"Chase your past may have had more downs than ups but you should have known that you can talk to any of us about these things. We could have helped you" said Rocky.

"I know I just didn't think anyone would understand how I feel"

"Chase, I was a stray for most of my life until I was adopted by Ryder. I know the pain you probably feel about losing people. When you lose them you lose part of yourself. Just remember that you'll always have the good memories with them. You shouldn't always focus on the bad ones" said Rocky.

"I also know how it feels to be alone. I was kicked out of my old firehouse because I was too clumsy and they said I would never be a good firedog. After that I was by myself until Ryder found me. Chase we both know how you feel and if you ever need to talk to someone just ask" said Marshall.

"I'm sorry, I never knew we were so similar. I just wish we were similar in a different way. Thank you for talking to me about this. It means a lot" said Chase as he hugged them both. They returned the hug and once they were out of each other's embrace they went back into the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Nightmares**

Once the trio was back in the living room Marshall and Rocky went to their beanbags to finish watching the show. Rubble and Zuma were both talking and still watching the show while Skye was talking to Everest.

Chase smiled, "I'm glad she's getting to know the pups".

He then walked out to his pup-house to head in for the night. He had to go to bed now if he wanted to wake up at his usual time.

* * *

"Everest, are you sure it wasn't a date?" asked Skye.

"For the fifth time, it was not a date. We just went out as friends"

"Okay, okay. Anyway how has your training been?"

"Good actually. I'm getting used to driving. Wow never thought I would say that" chuckled Everest.

"Imagine trying to fly. I remember I was terrified the first time I drove my helicopter. Once I got the hang of it though it was fun" said Skye.

"Geez, I don't even want to think about flying. No offense"

"None taken. Anyway it's getting late. We should go to bed" said Skye looking at how the rest of the pups were asleep.

"Okay goodnight Skye" said Everest.

"Goodnight Everest" responded Skye trying to get comfortable on her beanbag.

Everest then waited for Skye to fall asleep. Once Everest new Skye was asleep, she quietly walked out of the room. She had something to take care of.

Once she was outside the lookout, she made her way to a blue pup house and knocked on the door. She heard someone moving around in the pup house. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a half asleep Chase.

"Everest? What are you doing here"

"Chase, come inside with the rest of the pups. I'm sure as hell not leaving you alone outside after the last time" said Everest referring to the beach incident.

"Everest, I'm fine. You can go back inside"

"Fine then, if you don't want to come with me, I'll stay with you" said Everest as she walked into his pup house.

"Everest what are you doing?"

"Chase you just came back into my life after two years. I'm not losing you again. So that means making sure you don't sneak out again"

"Okay whatever" said Chase as he walked back in and layed down next to her.

A few minutes later Chase fell back asleep. While he was asleep he unconsciously wrapped his paws around Everest. She jumped but then relaxed when she remembered who was next to her. She then began to blush a bright red. She liked having someone to sleep next to.

After a few hours of sleeping Chase awoke with a jolt. This in turn woke Everest up.

"Damn it! Every fucking night!"

"Chase are you ok!? What happened!?" said Everest who was now wide awake.

"These nightmares. I don't know why I keep having them. First it was rare, then it was every week, now it's literally every night. I don't know what to do" said Chase, starting to tear up.

"Chase look at me. I'm here with you. Nothing's going to happen. Just try to calm down" said Everest softly, "Now what was your nightmare about"

"It was about me, and you, and….Tyler"

Everest froze. That name alone brought back a very painful memory.

"It was about that day, wasn't it?" asked Everest.

"Yeah, it was"

The two then sat in silence, thinking about that day. It was terrible for all of them. Because of this Chase was thrown out, Everest was abandoned in the Arctic, and their owner Tyler died.

"I'm sorry" said Everest breaking the silence.

"For what?" asked Chase.

"It was my fault. I'm the reason you were kicked out, I'm the reason that I was stranded in Antarctica, and I'm the reason Tyler died"

Now Everest was the one who started to tear up. This meant that it was Chase's turn to comfort her.

"Everest, it was not your fault. It was never your fault. Tyler's death was no one's fault except for the driver who was speeding. You getting abandoned was Tyler's parents fault, even though they were hurt they should have never left a pup to die there. Me getting kicked out was my own fault. It was like how you volunteered to step in for my job in the Paw Patrol. Just like you, I wanted to do the right thing. I couldn't let you get thrown out" Chase then put his paw on top of her's and whispered the last part, "I couldn't let another person I cared about get hurt"

The room then went silent. They stayed there for a few minutes gazing into each other's eyes. Slowly, Chase leaned in. His lips met hers. Her eyes widened realizing that her best friend was kissing her. The kiss lasted for several minutes before Chase pulled away. His eyes then widened realizing what he had just done.

"Oh my gosh! Everest I'm so sorry. I was just...I thought..." explained Chase trying to find a reason.

"Chase" said Everest, "It's okay I'm just, shocked. I never knew you felt that way about me"

"The truth is I've felt this way ever since you and Tyler found me in that alleyway. I was scared and alone and you saved me. Listen if you don't feel the same way I understand"

"Chase it's not that it's just, well, I don't know what I feel. I just don't know"

"It's ok. I'm sorry"

With that said the two then fell asleep awkwardly next to each other. Everest just had one question on her mind.

"What do I feel?"

**Hello everybody. So recently with this story I went through all the chapters and fixed the typos in them and even changed some small things around. Feel free to let me know if I missed any typos. Hopefully you like were this story is going so far. Thankfully I'm starting to plan out this story more so the next chapter should be out soon. At the time of writing this it's 5:37 in the morning so I need to sleep. Thanks to quarantine my sleep schedule has been majorly fucked. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one. Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

Everest awoke to the chirping of birds. She took a glance at the clock. It read 6am. She then looked around more and the events of last night flooded her mind. She had some things to think about. Since she never got up that early, she decided to go for a walk. The crisp morning air hit her as she opened the door. She walked around the lookout admiring even the little things like the grass and trees. It had been so long that she had forgotten what the grass really felt like. Her walk then lead her to the beach. Even before the Arctic, she never visited the beach much. The sand felt weird under her paws. She then stopped her walk and sat on the beach watching the whitewash from the waves come to the sand, then leave. For some odd reason, it was very calming. She felt at peace. This allowed her mind to wonder. A lot can change in a couple of days. She went from living alone in some frozen wasteland to being surrounded by friends. These friends made her feel right at home when she came with them. It was as if she was a part of a family again. She then began thinking about one particular pup who has been family for as long as she could remember. Chase.

"Dammit, why are feelings so annoying" she said to herself out loud.

Did she want to be with him? In some ways yes and in some ways no. I mean they knew everything about each other, why wouldn't she want to be with him. The reason was that… she was afraid. Afraid of getting close to people again. Afraid that she would lose him. Just like her owner. That was never her fault but she blamed herself for it every day. When she realized her owners were never coming back she accepted it. Told herself she deserved it. After all, according to her, she caused her owner's death. As these thoughts raced through her head, another steady stream of thoughts funneled in. These thoughts were Chase's words last night. "Everest it's not your fault. It was never your fault". She began to smile.

"Huh, even when he was at his lowest point, he still tried to keep me happy"

She needed someone like that in her life. Someone to comfort her when she was hurt. Someone to make her feel safe when she was scared. She continued debating with herself until a voice broke her out of it.

"Everest I need to talk to you" said Chase.

"I need to talk to you to" the husky responded.

"Listen about the kiss last night. I'm sorry again. I don't know what came over me. I guess I just thought it was the right moment. I just wanted to make you feel better"

They sat in silence for a few minutes. The only sound heard was the steady pace of waves coming and going. That was until Everest began talking.

"Chase, the reason I didn't have an answer to your question last night was because I was afraid. I felt like if I got close to someone again I would lose them. I don't want to lose you"

"Everest I can promise you nothing will ever happen to me. I can manage"

"I know you can but I just don't want anything to happen to you because of one of my stupid decisions. I love you Chase. That's why I can't bear the thought of losing you too"

Silence once again surrounded the two. Chase didn't know what to say. Last night she didn't know how she felt but now here she was saying she loves him. Chase saw she was troubled and confused. He heard it from the way she talked. He then did the thing that he hoped would clear her mind. He leaned in and kissed her. This time however she wasn't surprised but rather happy. After a few minutes the two parted.

"I would never let anything happen to you, me, or the other pups. I promise"

"You better keep that promise" Said Everest as she hugged him.

* * *

The two then walked back up to the lookout. All the pups were awake and greeting Jake as he pulled up in his car.

"Oh, I forgot. Today's the day I move up to the mountain"

"That's okay, I promise I'll visit whenever I can"

"Okay"

Jake then spotted the pair.

"Hey pup's. Everest how was your stay"

"It was great"

"Awesome. Are you ready to go?"

"Yup. I just want to say bye to the other pups"

She then began going down the line hugging each of the pups and saying her goodbyes. Then she got to Chase.

"I'll see you soon"

"Of course. Like I said I'll visit when I can"

She then gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving. She hopped into his car and just like that they were gone.

After she left the pup's looked at him with confused expressions plastered on their faces.

"What was that about?" asked Marshall.

"I'll tell you later. Do you guys want to play tag?"

"Yeah!" said the pups.

"Okay. Your it" said Chase tagging Marshall.

"Hey no fair" yelled Marshall as he chased the pups around the lookout.

THE END

* * *

**Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't done anything for this story in awhile. I've been booked with college things recently. Anyway hope to see you in the next story. Peace.**


End file.
